Chapter 3/Planet Evacuated
(Space, Terra Nova orbit) Both the Enterprise and the Intrepid are in orbit around the planet making repairs to each other after the fight to prepare for the incoming Borg armada, and get the people off the planet nicely and calmly. (Planet surface) Captain Martin walks over to Captain Kira. Typhuss thank god you're back in command I was worried I had to destroy the Intrepid to keep the planet safe and have them evacuate nicely Captain Martin says as he shook Typhuss's hand. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at John. Both Martin and Kira look at the people getting onto the evacuation shuttles to leave the planet before the Borg fleet attacks. I just hope we can get this done before the Borg arrives John says holding his phaser rifle as he looks at Typhuss. Me too says Typhuss as he looks at John. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, yellow alert) Commander Kadan is sitting in the command chair looking at the viewer of deep space while repair teams are fixing the damage the Enterprise sustained against the Intrepid. Then the sensor alarm beeps and Lieutenant Sito looks at the console. Ma'am sensors are picking a massive transwarp conduit opening bearing 223 mark 435 distance 2.8 light-years Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the console read out and then looks at Commander Kadan. How long until they get here? Commander Kadan asked Sito. Sito looks at the ops console's read out. 1:12:00 Lieutenant Sito says as she turns to Commander Kadan. (Planet surface) Enterprise to away team Kadan says over Martin's combadge. Go ahead Commander Captain Martin says as he tapped the combadge. We've got fleet of Borg vessels heading our way they'll be here within the hour Commander Kadan says over the combadge. Then several energy blots rain down from the sky and explosions are everywhere as Captain Martin looks up. I think they're already here all right let's get everyone off this planet right now, come let's go move, come on keep moving Captain Martin says as he's leading people to the evacuation shuttles. Then several Borg drones beam down and slowly raise their arms and begin shooting people killing them by breaking their necks. Typhuss begins shooting the Borg drones with his I-MOD. John joins with his phaser rifle. We need to get these people off here now Captain Martin says as he's firing his phaser rifle. (Space, Terra Nova orbit) The Enterprise and the Intrepid doing battle with the Borg vessels protecting the planet. (Planet surface) Morgan Primus is shooting at Borg drones coming towards her as they try to kill her. Then a Puddle Jumper decloaks and fires off drones destroying the group of Borg drones and it turns around as the aft hatch opens, to a squad of MACOs and Major Sascha Money. Come on Ambassador Primus Major Money says as she extends her hand to her and gets her in the Jumper, Captains Kira and Martin also get on the Jumper and it cloaks. (Jumper cockpit) Captain Martin is at the pilot console. Hi Ambassador ready for a ride Captain Martin says to her. She nods. (Space, Terra Nova orbit) The Enterprise, Helena, and Intrepid are battling the Borg cubes as the jumper lands in the Intrepid's shuttlebay and all three ships jump to warp speed. (Space, sector 228) The ships approach the Federation fleet.